Konohagakuen
by Naruto Onna
Summary: Okay, this is my first fancfiction.... please read nad review and of course appreciate it.... :D this story, all of them goes to school, and there is tons of problems and humor! please read!
1. The Map

Chapter 1: The map

Konohagakuen

"Bye mom! See ya! I wont be seeing you for sometime, take care okay!" Sakura waved her hand at her mother as she went out to their gate.

"Take care of yourself too, okay?! Don't worry about me!!" her mom waving goodbye at her daughter.

Birds flew gracefully beyond her as she looked up in the sky. The sky was blue above and the sun was bright as always.

The new town girl explored the sight in her new neighborhood. The street is clean; the morning breeze was cool, and excitement of other students preparing their day for school.

Sakura just moved in this neighborhood because of her mother's work. So she was forced to go to a new school; which she is not very familiar with. The school was quite big so she will not even need a map for the directions. But for Sakura, she'll need it…

Sigh. "Why do I have to change schools if my old school was just one town away with my current school now." Sakura whined. "Like my mother would even care, maybe because of the low tuition fee than my last school." She giggled. "Maybe because of the scholarship here in the school, that's why I here! I am the valedictorian on my previous school anyway." She bragged.

Sakura stopped like she forgot something. She looked at her hands like she is supposed to have something in her hand. She checked her bag, pockets and even her wallet. "OH. MY. GOD." She said calmly. "M-my, M-m-map…" she remembered. "N-nooooooo!!!" Sakura screamed, holding her head with both of her hand and looked side to side. She panicked like someone is died in front of her.

She started looking for people to ask for directions. Apparently, she can't find any.

"Is someone here? I heard somebody screamed by the street and I thought somebody needed help."

"Huh?" Sakura turned to the yellow-haired boy. She just started to scream like she saw a ghost. But the boy didn't even understand what she was saying.

"Naruto, what is going on here? We are gonna be late for..." A black haired boy popped out from Naruto's behind. "Huh?" he looked at Sakura. She continued being wild not minding the two boys.

"Well, I think this girl needs help, Sasuke. Looks like she's lost or something." Naruto, pointed at the panicking girl. "I think she is the one who we heard scream a while ago." Naruto added.

"Hn" Sasuke walked towards the girl. "What's her problem anyway?" Sakura stopped when his deep voice serenaded through her ears.

Sakura stared at the boy. "Oh me? umm… ahhh… n-not… at all. Hahah…" She scratched her head like she is hiding something.

"Let me guess…you're lost?" as the crossed his arms looking high-and-mighty all of a sudden as he gave Sakura a smirk.

Sakura stopped laughing. "Well, maybe we can call it like that. But don't have to pushed it…Sakura paused and noticed a blonde boy. Then she focused her eyes at the boy's uniform. "Y-you go to the same---"looked at the both of them and continued." –– SCHOOL AS ME!!!!!" her eyes changed like diamonds. "You're the same year as me too, junior high! Even though we might have different schedules. But I don't care!!"

"Hn. come on Naruto, if you don't hurry up will be late for class." He walked towards his friend with his hands on his pockets.

"No!" Sakura held Sasuke's shirt. "Could you at least help me out here? I AM lost." She begged.

"Come on, Sasuke. Maybe we should help the girl. Anyway she goes to our school anyway right?" Naruto suggested walking toward his friend pointing at the pleading girl.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. And don't ever call me Miss." she clenched her fist. "So shall we go now?" her mood suddenly changed and skipped towards the stop light. She tripped on a bump on the sidewalk and she was caught by Naruto.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" helping Sakura to get up to her feet.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and noticed that someone is holding her. She opened her eyes and Naruto's head was so close to her face. She tightens her fist again and punched Naruto on his stomach. "Pervert!" and she started running away from the two boys.

Naruto took a step back rubbing his stomach to try relieving the pain from Sakura's punch.

"Hn, pathetic" Sasuke chuckled looking at the boy.

Sakura kept running and saw a big sign that says, "Konohagakuen. This way " the sign points left. "So I will reach the school in that direction." She walked to the said direction.

Naruto started to worry about Sakura being lost again. And he noticed that Sasuke remained calm as always like nothing happened.

"Do you think she is lost again?" as he looked at his friend.

"No." Sasuke replied. "I am pretty sure she went the right way. When she was running away from you, I observed that she went to the right direction."

"Oh, you think so?" Naruto looked up in the sky. "Maybe you're right"

Sakura walked a few minutes away from the sign, until she saw the gates of her new school. She noticed that there was a weird symbol that looks like on her uniform painted on it.

She was about to go inside then someone shouted from behind.

"Sakura!" She looked back and the two boys walking towards her.

"Looks like she didn't got lost." Sakura pouted and waved her hand at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" as he pointed his thumb on to his chest. "And this guy here is---"

The bell started ringing. The students inside the campus started running towards their classrooms. The people in dorms started barging out of their rooms. Some of them didn't finished on they are doing inside their dorms.

"Oh, looks like I need to go." Sakura looked at her watch. "Just introduce him to me next time, Naruto! Bye!!" waving goodbye to the two boys.

"We should go to Sasuke." Naruto looked beside him and saw no one. "He left me…"


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends

Konohagakuen

The classes already ended. And Sakura decided to go to her dorm. She went to the stairs, hall, to her dorm door.

Sakura entered her dorm... Then she felt that someone was at bathroom. She quietly peaked, a girl having her long blonde hair tied up at the back of her head and her bang covering the right side of her face. She was just about to go out the she found me standing by the door. She stared at me from bottom to top.

"Whoa!" she said pointing on my forehead. "You have one heck of a forehead!" she started to laugh.

"W-What?!" removing her hand on my face. As she thought of something to say something to the laughing girl. "Well, you're…you're a pig because," rubbing her chin. … "Because everything you eat goes to your face. No wonder you have a bigger face than me. Ha!" laughing on the floor.

They both laugh at each other as they call each other names.

Five minutes has passed then they stopped laughing and began introducing themselves. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, and you are?" wiping her tears off.

"Sakura Haruno" fixing her clothes and got her luggage. "I am going have this room mine too. I am just new here anyway so why not tour me to the school?"

"Okay"

Naruto barged in his room and saw his roommate studying on his bed. Sasuke's pale face stared at him in annoyance. Naruto stared him back. He went to the bathroom and docked to find the mini fridge below him and grabbed 2 bottles of water. He threw the other one to Sasuke.

"You'll break the door, and you disturbed my alone time and could you at least knock before you enter, idiot…" he opened his bottle and drank half of it.

"Sorry, Sasuke." walking to his friend's bed and sat on it. "I just got a little nervous when I saw the girl we met this morning. You know, Sakura." as he opened the bottle of water.

"So?" He sat near Naruto and looked at him flatly.

"Maybe I am just a little tired, that's all. Forget about what I said." He let his back fall on Sasuke's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"hn." He stood up, closed his book put it on his night stand and grabbed his towel and opened the bathroom door. And he looked at Naruto. "Wait for me here, then, let's go to the canteen." And went inside the bathroom.

Naruto whispered to himself, "I kinda' like her."

Sasuke felt his chest tighten when heard Naruto said those words. He shook his head and proceeded on what he was doing.

Ino showed Sakura everything she knew about the school. And we reached the school dinning hall.

"Well it is almost 7 o'clock, mind if we have dinner first? We might see my friends there. And I will introduce them to you. "She tugged me to the door.

"Hi everyone!!!" Ino waved her hand at the students about to eat at their table. "Nice seeing you guys here! I have someone to introduce to you." She pulled Sakura and introduced her to the students at the table. "This is Sakura Haruno; she just transferred here this morning. And she is my roommate!"

"Hi Sakura! So you're Ino's roommate?" Sakura bolted when a familiar voice was heard. And it was no other than Naruto.

"An acquaintance of Ino I see." Sakura smiled at the boy.

Sakura noticed a familiar boy was beside Naruto who was waving his hand at Sakura. "Did I saw him from somewhere?" Sakura thought.

Naruto noticed that Sakura was staring at Sasuke critically like she is thinking something. "Oh, Sakura," Sakura gave quick look on Naruto. "You might be wondering who this stupid boy would be? And I didn't got to introduce him to you this morning right?" Naruto got an upset look from Sasuke. Sakura laughed. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. They are like the richest clan in the whole neighborhood!"

"Shut it you loser." As he stood up from the table and took his tray and brought it to the washing counter and walked out of the building without even looking back.

"Ma! Don't mind him! He is always like that, but he is a good kid." Ino explained. She brought food for Sakura and for herself.

Sakura looked at each of the students at the table, and thought, _"okay, there are 4 boys in this table including, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga. And 3 girls namely, me Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga; the Hyuga family is like the second highest next to the Uchiha family. Whoa! What a group!"_

They headed to their dorm once they finished eating their food.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura broke the silence.

"Huh?" Ino looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at her. "You really have a big group! I wish I could be with them for the whole year." She felt herself blush.

"Oh. Is that all you want?" Ino was a little surprised on what Sakura said. "If you would like to, you can join us and we can hang out with the others and become friends with them. Will have a bigger group than before!" She encouraged Sakura.

"Wow, really? Can I actually join you guys?" Sakura was shocked when she heard Ino said the words she want her to say.

"Well, yeah." Ino opened the door of their room.

Sakura jumped happily on her bed. Feeling sleepy, she shook her head to regain her mind back and jumped off her bed. She remembered that she have homework to do. She took her bag and draw books out.

While Sakura was busy doing her homework, Ino took a shower then off to her bed. Because she doesn't have homework!

Sakura finished doing her business there then she rested her body on to her bed.


	3. Just a joke or the truth

Chapter 3: Just a joke or the truth?

Konohagakuen

Naruto woke up and looked at the wall clock for the time. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. He heard a usual noise every morning guessing that Sasuke was already awake taking a shower early in the morning.

He fixed his bed and checked his schedule for the day. "So I have no classes for today---"Before Naruto could realize, Sasuke was already outside of the shower. It is not he is use to him going outside of the bathroom with only his bath towel on his waist and his uncovered pale chest exposed to Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto made schedules on who would use the necessary things inside their dorm. For instance, their bathroom or will who take a shower first. It actually depends on their schedule. But Sasuke's schedule is always comes first before Naruto, so he always take the bathroom first before Naruto could use it. He always wakes up when Sasuke finishes.

"What?" the newly-bathe boy gave Naruto a sharp glare as he headed to his closet getting his clothes for today.

"N-Nothing" Naruto said looking away. And took his bath towel and went inside the bathroom.

"Hn."

Sakura woke up and noticed that her roommate already left. She checked her schedule and noticed that she doesn't have classes until lunch. "Good I have more time to roam around the school. But Ino left me in here alone. That pig. She whispered.

She took a bath and got dressed and went outside for some fresh air. It was just like her old school, but with less students and bigger sight.

She got out of the building and saw Naruto eating instant ramen under a shady tree.

"Ohayou!" Sakura waved her hand at the eating boy who almost choked. "Oh, Sorry."

"It's okay, come sit here." he moved to give space for Sakura.

"Thanks." She folded her skirt as she sat down. "No class for today?"

"Yup!" he chuckled. "I have the whole day to play!"

"Cool." She smiled at the boy. "Hey,"

"Hmm?" He sipped the noodles from the cup.

"Could you accompany me around the school? I am still not that used to Ino's directions"

"S-sure," Naruto paused, he felt himself blush. He knew that this day would come. Hoping that Sakura would ask to go together with her.

Naruto pointed the places where Sakura want to got to. One of them was the library.

Sakura explained some of her favorite subjects and asked Naruto what are his. Naruto didn't listen to it. He just answered Sakura's questions lazily. Sakura was explaining on her interests are and glanced at Naruto when she saw him yawning and about to fall asleep. Naruto got one Sakura's punches again.

Sakura looked at her time, "Naruto, I need to go. It's almost lunch, and I need to get ready for class, okay? Bye!" She ran away from Naruto then straight to her dorm.

Sakura opened her dorm and saw Ino sitting at the chair doing something at the table.

"Sakura," she turned around using the chair and looked at Sakura. "Where have you been?"

"Ahh…" Sakura said scratching her head.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" as she walk towards to Sakura. "You go with Naruto for the whole morning. You must be up to something, right?"

"No, I just want the day with Naruto so I can get to know him better. that's all."

"Oh really?" she pressured Sakura. "I am just going to inform you that Naruto and Sasuke are already going out, so you have no reason to steal Naruto from Sasuke." Ino grinned widely at Sakura.

"W-what?" Sakura mouth hanged open.

Ino laughed. "Just kidding…


	4. Humor

Chapter 4: Humor

Konohagakuen

The next day…

"Cha!!!" Sakura screamed. She saw that in the next thirty minutes, she and Ino are going to be late for their class. "Ino wake the hell up! We are going to be late for class! Get up already!!! Sakura kept shaking Ino from her bed.

Ino rubbed her eyes. "W-what?"

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IN THRITY MINUTES! WAKE UP AND CHANGE! HURRY!!" Sakura screamed at Ino's ears. Ino's eyes opened and started to get out of bed while Sakura went to the bathroom.

_Cha!! I didn't have enough sleep last night because of that Ino-pig's joke!!!_

_She is the reason why this happened to me…Cha!!!_ Sakura said in her thoughts.

Sakura finished and took off before Ino. She ran as fast as she could just not to be late for her class…

"SAKURA HARUNO, PRESENT!!" Sakura barged in the classroom with her hair over her face.

The class started to laugh at Sakura. They stopped when Sakura glared at them and continued what they are doing before she got in the classroom.

Sakura notice that the teacher was no yet there, so she rested for a while by the door. Two minutes later, Sakura was about to close the door and saw the teacher standing right in front of her.

The classroom was surrounded in silence. "Why are you still here Ms. Haruno?" Her snake-like teacher spoke at the back of the surprised girl. Go to you're seat and I will start my class."

"Okay, open you're---"the teacher started discussing.

Sakura started writing her notes and she noticed that Sasuke was beside her.

_Sasuke really looked pale today. 'wonder what happened to him last night? Better not ask him." _ Sakura thought shaking her head.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke noticed Sakura and asked, "what's so funny? Do you want to be in detention for the first time in you're life?"

"Nothing… I just remembered something funny." She smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave him a big 'hn'. He opened his notebook and copied the questions on the blackboard that their sensei wrote.

"Hey, Sasuke" she said as she answered the questions on her notebook.

"What now?!" Sasuke looked like he was really annoyed at Sakura.

"Ino said that…you and Naruto…are dating, is that true?" she said calmly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He gripped his pen so tight it almost broke in half. He shifted his eyes away from Sakura to his notebook. He knew that he felt a sudden blush on his cheek. He covered his face and he started to ignore Sakura and continued answering.

Sakura noticed the soft blush from Sasuke's face. "It is not true, right? Ino said it was just a joke anyway."

One hour later, the bell began to ring. Sasuke immediately took his things and walked out of the classroom.

Sakura gathered her things and went to her next class. Once she got inside, she looked out for Sasuke to be inside the classroom. "Good, he is not here. I think I went too far asking him directly like that. Phew." She whispered to her self.

"How's it going, Sakura!" a hand held Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto smiling at her. "Fine, I guess" she smiled back as she sat at her seat. She observed that Naruto was at the back of her.

Sakura bent her head down and pouted.

"Hm? What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto whispered at her ear, trying not to get caught to the teacher.

"I had my first period with Sasuke and top it off; I almost got late to that so-called 'Orochimaru-sensei' or whatever his name is. That guy is a major head ache!"

"Oh, I see. How did Sasuke got into you problem?" Naruto crossed his arms in confusion.

Sakura thought it over first before she could say it to Naruto to… "Maybe I'll tell you later." As she passed her assignment to the teacher.

The classes ended for the morning and Naruto was in Sakura's classes for the whole morning.

Naruto walked Sakura to the dining hall and broke the silence. "What was the thing you were talking about this morning?"

"Oh, that one… how should I put this… uhhhh" Sakura scratched her head faster and faster until Naruto thought of stopping her from doing that.

"Stop. Tell me everything you talked about."

"Well it goes like this, Ino told me that you and Sasuke are dating." Naruto's eyes widened. "But it was just a dirty joke to make fun of me." She continued. "So I asked Sasuke if that joke was true or not. Unfortunately, I think he got a little confused or puzzled or something like that. And he just walked out of the classroom this morning. I don't even know if I should be blaming myself for saying those things to him directly or I'll just say sorry to him" Sakura breathed heavily.

Naruto rubbed his chin a couple of times. "hmmmm…Okay, first of all, don't believe Ino for some things. Second, Sasuke and I are just best friends and not dating. Third, maybe Sasuke just got a little shocked. And fourth, don't blame yourself for asking him." Naruto glared at Sakura after the last sentence. "Besides, if you want to ask something, you can always ask me and not that jerk."

"Thank you, very much. I really took it seriously when I heard it from Ino."

They reached the dining hall and saw Ino with the others with Sasuke.

"YOU!" Naruto pointed at Ino while she was drinking. She almost spit out the water from her nose.

*cough* "what?" she puts the water glass down.

"Saying those things to the new girl!" Naruto said

"What?! New girl—" Sakura interrupted.

"What things?" Ino stood up and turned around at Naruto.

"Y'know! Me and Sasuke dating? Then saying it that it was a joke? C'mon those say things like that to Sakura. You also know that me and Sasuke are only friends right?" Naruto enumerated.

"Pssssst. It was just a joke. You didn't took it seriously, right Sakura?" she moved her head to Sakura.

"Ummm… I did, sorry. I am actually an easy believer." Sakura replied. "Let us just forget about that topic and just enjoy lunch okay?" when she took Ino and Naruto's hand.

"Fine. But you did make a humor about us again, Ino." Naruto sat.

"Will you guys just stop fighting. It's really annoying." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Umm. Yes…I…don't want to…see you guys…fight, Okay?" Hinata when she took the last bite on her plate.

Sakura started to eat and talked to everyone except to Sasuke.

"I am going back to the dorm." Sasuke stood up, left his tray and walked out to his dorm.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto went after Sasuke.


	5. Reason

Chapter 5: Reason

Konohagakuen

Naruto ran as fast as he could just to catch up with his friend.

Sasuke reached their dorm and went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Naruto came inside and knocked the door of the bathroom.

"Sasuke open the door." Naruto ordered as he knocked the door hard.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled. He slipped his back on the door making him sit on the floor. "You have no idea how I feel right now! I've had it, you hear me!" Naruto stopped knocking when he heard Sasuke yelled at him.

"_I can't believe Naruto was so…so…dense."_ Sasuke thought

"Let me in Sasuke, open the door so we can talk about this." Naruto kept turning the doorknob to make it get loose. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If this is about that silly humor that Ino told Sakura, I can't see why it affected you so much" Naruto continued.

"I was wrong." Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto heard what Sasuke said.

"You were wrong for?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in question.

"For…Lo---"

*knock* *knock*

Naruto jumped at the sudden interruption, but ignored it, and waited for his roommate to finish what he was saying. But Sasuke didn't continue.

"Someone's at the door," Naruto heard Sasuke say from inside the bathroom. "You better go get it."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"It might be important."

Naruto stood up and answered the door. It was his art teacher, Yamato-sensei.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." Yamato greeted.

"Yamato-sensei! How's the wood sculpture you're working on?"

"It's going pretty well, thanks for asking." He smiled. "By the way, principal Tsunade told me to fetch you. She needs to talk you about something, you better go now. You know how she is when she gets impatient and angry."

Naruto tried to chuckle, still concerned about Sasuke. He turned to face the bathroom, and called, "I am going to the principal's office, Sasuke. See you later."

Naruto got back to his dorm from the office, and he noticed that the bathroom door was open.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" Naruto asked the empty room.

Naruto looked for Sasuke in their dorm. He went outside and looked for him harder outside. He found Neji, which was practicing his martial arts or whatsoever outside of the building.

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto called out.

"What do you need, Naruto?" he tighten his headband and turned around to Naruto.

"Have you seen Sasuke? I can't seem to find him anywhere…"

"No," he said calmly. "Well excuse me, I am in the middle of my practice. You can leave me alone now." As he gets back to his training.

"Sheesh. You don't have to be harsh" Naruto said to himself, walking away to the boy.

Naruto kept looking and gave up for a while. He thought about going back to the dorm, because Sasuke might have got back to their dorm. Naruto, hoping to see his friend, went back to their dorm.

Naruto opened the door and saw Sasuke lying on his bed having the pillow on his face. He was pretty sure that Sasuke was crying.

He closed the door and walked towards Sasuke and whispered on his ear, "Sasuke… what has gotten in to you all of a sudden." Naruto tried to pull of the pillow out of Sasuke's face.

"Don't talk to me." Naruto heard Sasuke murmured from the pillow.

"Here we go again, why don't you say it directly? And tell me what's wrong?!" Naruto ordered and got rid of the pillow from Sasuke's face. Naruto saw tears falling down on Sasuke's pale face.

Naruto wiped the tears off Sasuke's face and said, "You're crying," Naruto couldn't help but give Sasuke a short chuckle. "This isn't like you."

Sasuke's eyes widened and suddenly in a second, Naruto's face was just inches away from his. Naruto held Sasuke's shoulders and made him sit up on his bed. Sasuke's cheeks turned red when he felt Naruto's hand sliding down to his hips.

Naruto's eyes were serious, it was the first time he saw Naruto like this. "Sasuke…I…" Naruto's face gotten even closer to Sasuke's red face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto until their foreheads felt the warmth of their bodies.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the last teardrop fall from his cheek. He felt Naruto caressing his cheeks and tilted his chin up..

"N-na…"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw bright blue eyes in front of him. Sasuke blushed harder when he felt Naruto's mouth pressed against his gently.

Naruto, who was most likely out of breath, pulled away. "Sasuke…I'm—"

Sasuke's finger pressed against Naruto's lips. "It's fine… Loser." Sasuke blushed.


	6. Stalkingis a bad thing

Chapter 6: Stalking…is a bad thing.

Konohagakuen

It was Saturday morning an Sakura just woke up from bed and started to dress up for the day. Ino was already awake when Sakura saw her by the window fixing her up.

Yesterday, Sakura asked Naruto if he could accompany her at the mall today. Naruto approved Sakura's request and got excited for today. Sakura thought of it if it was a date or not. But she was just asking if he could accompany her, so there is nothing between anyway.

Sakura opened the bathroom door and took her toothbrush and put toothpaste in it. She began cleaning her teeth when Ino leaned by the door frame.

Ino gave Sakura a sharp glare. "You like Naruto," She asked directly. "Tell me the truth."

Sakura blushed softly and ignored Ino. "Why would I even like Naruto. Don't be ridiculous Ino." Sakura spit out the liquid toothpaste to the sink.

"Sakura!" Ino pouted. "C'mon, you don't have to be shy about it."

"Maybe…?" Sakura put her toothbrush in the cup. She realized that she said it out loud. She immediately covered her mouth.

"Aha!!" Ino pointed at her happily. "I knew it all from the start! Forehead are you serious?"

"No…" Sakura walked soullessly to their bedroom.

"So it's a date?" Ino put her shoulder around Sakura's neck.

"Of course not."

"Mahh!!! You are so lame sometimes…" Ino crossed her arms turning back at Sakura.

"Well, I need to go. Naruto might be at the gate waiting by now." Sakura took her bag and left.

Once Sakura closed the door, Ino swiftly took her cellphone and called everybody from the group and told them that Naruto and Sakura are going to have a date today. And said that they are going to stalk the two until they go back to their dorm.

Ino told them to get dressed and meet her at the station. And she will explain the details there.

They all got dressed up and got a pair of black shades to disguise themselves from Naruto and Sakura.

They met each other at the train station.

"Okay guys," Ino whispered to everyone. "we must be quiet as possible. So they will not notice us.

"Isn't this bad?" Shikamaru holding his shades.

"Yes… I think we are… violating a right here…" Hinata doing her usual hobby which is, doing the twirling thing with her fingers.

"Hn" (you know who…)

"Would you just listen to me." Ino said to everyone who was starting to worry about they are going to do. "Just think of it as that we are just here to hang out and saw Naruto and Sakura and we thought of following anywhere they go."

"Does that story have the same idea we have now?" Neji asked.

"Let's just do it okay?"

"Okay" everyone answered and rode the train to the mall.

Naruto and Sakura talked about their interests just like they did in the library. Sakura laughed when Naruto gives her funny jokes and funny actions.

They decided to rest for a while so they sat down on a nearby bench inside the mall by the food court. Sakura sat down first.

Sakura yawned. "I'm so tired!"

"You won't be tired if you keep on running when you something you want and buy it. See! You have a lot of bags too! Of course you'll be tired!" Naruto sat down next to Sakura. "Hey, are you hungry?"

Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"Of course!" Naruto stood up. "Wait here I'll go find something for us to eat, okay?"

"Thanks, Naruto. I really appreciate it. And while you're at it, I'll go to the restroom 'kay?"

"Be careful okay?"

"Un!" Sakura smiled.

They went separate ways, Sakura to the restroom and Naruto to the food court.

Sakura looked around the area trying to find the restroom. She can't see it because of the people inside the mall. But when the place was cleared, she spotted the rest room.

Sakura spotted the rest room.

When she walked towards the door, the felt someone was following them. Then she suddenly remembered, she also felt this when she and Naruto came inside the mall. Anywhere they go, to the perfume shop, bookstore, etc. she really felt it. But everytime when she looks behind her, no one she knows was there. Naruto even started to worry about her because her mind was always focused looking behind them.

Sakura tilted her head up, trying to look behind her. Then when surprisingly turned around she saw that somebody swiftly hide somewhere.

Ino breathed heavily. "It was harder than I thought." Ino peeked slowly at Sakura going inside the restroom looking suspicious.

"I already told you that it was going to be hard, Ino." Shikamaru talked, taking off his shades.

"Be quiet! She's coming outside!" Ino quickly hide herself again once she spotted Sakura.

Sakura, looking very, very suspicious, kept looking behind her and ran towards the bench where she sat a while ago.

Naruto came and saw Sakura kept moving her head side to side and front behind.

"Uh...Sakura? Are you okay?" Naruto questioned the awkward-looking girl.

"Huh?" Sakura heard a familiar voice. "Oh it's you, Naruto."

"Are you feeling well? You don't look like yourself today either." Naruto being concerned to Sakura.

"N-nothing. I always feel that someone is following us." Sakura explained.

"Me, too." Naruto gave Sakura the fries and soda he bought for her. Naruto looked around to found some one looking suspicious.

Ino was listening to their conversation. "I think they noticed us by now." She looked at their group and observed that someone is missing in their stalking group. It was Sasuke.

"Every one seen Sasuke?" Ino asked everyone.

Hinata looked around the area where they are and found Sasuke. Her eyes widened when---

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at his best friend.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I-Ino…I…I found Sasuke…" Hinata was tugging Ino's blouse as she points the place where she found Sasuke.

"Where? ---" Ino scream out of nowhere then she fainted. Everyone in the group was jumped wondering why she screamed like that.

Sasuke explained the whole thing to Naruto and Sakura.

"So we are the ones who were following you."

"That's why I kept looking behind." Sakura looking at Naruto.

"I thought so." Naruto said.

Sasuke pointed where Ino and the other were hiding. Sakura whispered something to Sasuke and Naruto; it was about something they are going to do with Ino.

The others got away when Ino fainted.

Ino woke up and found out that the others are not with her anymore. She looked at her watch and it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. And she was lying on the bench.

Ino thought of going home, and she did.

Ino opened the door, *Splash!* a bucket of water fell on top of the door. Then she took the bucket of her head and continued to walk, she stepped on something, it was soap. She slid and towards her bed. She hit the front of her bed and fell on the mattress.

"Ouch!"

*giggles*

Ino heard somebody was in the bathroom.

The door opened and saw everybody laughing at her.

"You shouldn't have stalked us Ino!" Sakura said.

"Stalking…is a bad thing." Neji reminded.


	7. Meeting Karin

Chapter 7: Meeting Karin

Konohagakuen

Months have passed and the second semester is coming up fast.

Sakura and Ino thought of going to the mall to buy things they need for the upcoming semester.

"Time sure fly, ne?" Sakura looked at Ino. They walked inside the department store, and went near the school supply section.

"Yeah.—Oh! I could use this one." Ino held up a cute colored notebook binder.

Sakura and Ino finished their shopping before lunch. They decided to have lunch before going back to their dorm.

Sakura and Ino ate at the food court. They different kinds of food they didn't ate at school. It's been a long time since they ate food that tasted that good. They chatted for a while.

Sakura noticed someone she knew from before. It was a girl from before, in middle school.

"_It's Karin!"_ Sakura thought.

"Karin! Over here!" Sakura stood up, not minding what Ino was saying. She waved her hand up high to make Karin see her.

"Sakura?" Karin walked towards them holding her glasses, making sure if it was really her.

"Karin?" Ino turned and saw a gorgeous girl behind her._ "Wow! Even though she has glasses, she still looks good! It fits her personality!"_ Ino thought.

Sakura told Karin to sit down, so Karin did so. She sat beside Sakura.

"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"I am just having a vacation here so I am just going to be in school for a few weeks. I actually go to Konohagakuen now." Sakura almost screamed when she heard Karin's words.

"I go to that school too!" Sakura and pointed at Ino. "Oh yeah, this is my friend and roommate. Her name is Ino Yamanaka."

"Nice to meet you, Ino. And I am very sorry for Sakura's actions." Karin replied as she bowed her head at Ino while glancing at Sakura.

"I think that is enough, Karin." Sakura, pulling Karin's hair, stood up. I'll be your school tour guide. So you can know the school more okay?" she said glaring at Karin.

"Come on, Ino" Sakura grabbed her things and walked away from Karin.

"_Cha! Well, she IS still my biggest RIVAL in everything. I should not be nice to her. But what will happen if I change my attitude into bad? Everyone might hate because of my bitterness to Karin. No! Naruto might be mad at me. It is just for a few weeks right? Cha! I can act being nice to her right? I can bear with it! Cha!!!" _Sakura thought.

They got back to their dorm and started to fix up their things for school.

"Who is Karin anyway?" Ino asked Sakura. She was taking out her things out of the plastic bag.

"I almost forgot about that! Karin is my classmate since elementary until middle school. She is a pretty good observer and smart, she just observes the people around her and there, she knows what you're thinking. Well, not exactly thinking of course. " Sakura explained. "She is also my biggest rival too!!"

"And I can't believe that she is going to spend the whole semester here, with us." Sakura continued.

"Awww… Sakura c'mon, She doesn't look so bad."

"Not until you get to know her better. You don't know why she is my biggest rival." Sakura chuckled.

"Really?" Ino raised her eyebrow.


	8. Meeting Everyone

Chapter 8: Meeting everyone

Konohagakuen

An early Sunday morning, a day before the next semester, someone was knocking so loud at the door. Ino was woken up because of the loud noise coming from the door.

Ino heard a lot of different tones and music coming from the door. It was like sound coming from the person's cellphone. Ino went towards the door, rubbing her eyes which still have a blurry sight.

Ino opened the door and saw someone she has seen before. Her eyes, still blurry, she started at the person.

"Good morning, Ino." The girl greeted calmly.

"Ino! Who's at the door?" Sakura, who was getting up from her bed, looked at the open door.

Sakura's eyes widen when she saw Karin at the door. She quickly got up at slammed the door, making Karin to step backwards.

"Do you have any idea who that girl is?!" Sakura shouted at Ino making her wake up from her drowsing eyes.

"Hmm?" Ino grinned at alarmed girl. "I think it is Karin…" Ino moved Sakura's hand from the doorknob. Sakura got mad and went inside the bathroom to fix her hair and changed her clothes.

Ino re-opened the door and Karin was still shocked from the door slam Sakura did. "Sorry, Karin." Ino apologized to Karin.

"Ah, no. I am the one who should be apologizing. I am sorry" Karin bowed her head.

"It's is fine really!" Ino pulled Karin making her to step inside the dorm.

Sakura just got out of the bathroom and saw Karin sitting on her bed drinking tea.

Sakura dragged Ino angrily to the bathroom, leaving the innocent-looking girl in the bedroom.

"What the hell are you thinking Ino?! You know that were not allowed to make go inside the dorm, until she attends classes she can! But now?! No way!" Sakura shaking Ino's shoulder back and forth with her hands.

"You don't have to be ruthless, Sakura." Ino left Sakura inside the bathroom and apologized to Karin again.

"But…"

"_Cha! Ino won't listen to me!! Who knows what she has up in here sleeve! I just know that there something bad going to happen. Everytime Karin finds something she wants, she does whatever it takes to get what she wants. Cha!"_ Sakura thought.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom smiling and looked at Karin.

"Do you want to start the tour now? I'll show the most went places here and me and Ino will introduce you to our group." Sakura asked politely.

Karin purposely dropped the teacup on Sakura's bed sheet, spilling the tea everywhere. Karin gave Sakura a big grin on her face, then looked at Ino. "Oh I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Karin. "Why you little ~!" Sakura's fists tighten.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped. "It was just an accident! Forgive her now!" Ino stood up walked to Sakura holding her shoulder.

Sakura calmed down remembering to be nice to Karin for the whole semester. Her fists loosen up. "S-sorry." Sakura pouted.

Karin chuckled to herself. She found it funny seeing Sakura apologizing to her.

"Okay! Now everything's settled, shall we start our tour?" Ino clapped her hands smiling at the two.

Ino needs dress up first, so Sakura and Karin were left in the bedroom while Ino was inside the bathroom.

"I know you are planning something." Sakura said

"I don't know what you're talking about. But as long as everyone is focused on me, looking all-innocent and beautiful, no one is going to believe you! And I know that it is going to be fun this semester." Karin fixed her glasses when the bathroom door opened.

"Everyone ready?" Ino asked. Her hand placed on her hip.

The three of them got out of the dorm and went downstairs. Then Ino, showed Karin the dinning hall, the library, her soon to be classroom and homeroom teacher, and other places she could think of. Sakura noticed that Ino is the one toured Karin in the school and not her.

Karin got to know Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara. She doesn't seem to care about them anyway.

"_So she already met, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru."_ Sakura thought while counting with her fingers. _"And the only ones left are…"_

Ino saw Naruto and Sasuke under a shady tree laughing.

Karin noticed that the two boys were so close to each other. And she thought that normal boys won't do that right? So she was sure that there was something between them.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Ino waved her hands up to the boys.

"Good morning, Ino, Sakura, and –" Naruto leaned closer to figure out who the girl is.

Karin observed that Sakura's expression changed. It seemed like Sakura's eyes was focused on the blonde boy.

Karin whispered on Ino's ear. "Hey, Ino. Does Sakura have feelings for that boy?" Karin slightly pointed her finger to Naruto.

"How did y--. Ahem. Honestly speaking, it is true." Ino whispered back giggling.

"Thanks."

"Who is she?" Sasuke interrupted, looking pretty angry because they interrupted him and Naruto spending their 'alone' time together. He stood up walking towards them.

Karin jolted when she saw a stunning man walking in front of them.

*glare* "Karin, Sasuke. Sasuke, *glare* Karin." Sakura introduced politely, glaring, everytime she says Karin's name.

"_Wow." _That is the only thing Karin could think about Sasuke's striking figure.

"And that's Naruto." Sakura pointed Naruto out to Karin.

"Yoroshiku." Karin stared at Sasuke and smiled at him. but Sasuke ignored her.

"_I'll give these three a present in a few weeks. And can get what I want too." _Karin thought.


	9. Karin's Plot, part 1

Chapter 9: Karin's Plot, part 1

Konohagakuen

"_A week has passed since Karin joined the group. It doesn't look like she is planning something. Maybe I think too much about her. But… I can still feel that she is planning to move." _ Sakura thought in the middle of her class watching Karin answering another hard question correctly at the blackboard. _"But, I also noticed that she has been with Naruto, she even flirt him everytime they see each other… wait, am I jealous? No way!"_

*school bell rings*

The last class ended for the day. It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon Sakura looked at her watch. She saw Karin ran quickly outside looking like she was in a hurry. Sakura got curious and followed her.

Sakura stopped when Karin stopped talking to someone. Sakura can't see the other person because she was hiding behind the wall. Sakura tried to peek slowly and saw her talking with Naruto.

"'wonder what they are talking about." Sakura leaned closer to hear what they are saying..

"Do you have stuff to do tomorrow?" Karin asked.

Naruto felt Karin's hand caressing his cheeks. "uhhhh…" Naruto shoved Karin's hand off and answered, "After school?"

Karin nodded.

"Okay?" Naruto not that sure what came out of his mouth.

"Thanks," Karin slid her finger up on Naruto's chin, making him to step back.

"S-see ya tomorrow, Karin." Naruto picked up his bag and ran for it to his dorm.

Karin remained calm. It looked like nothing happened. She doesn't even look excited. She just has a huge grin on her face.

Sakura, who was still behind the wall, heard it all. She felt her heart was crushed. But she won't give up even if it was Karin. Then she immediately went to their dorm.

Karin felt someone behind the wall. She went there and observed if someone was there. and she saw a strand of pink hair by the bush. "Sakura, perfect."

Karin went her dorm and took a shower and got dressed. She finished anything she needed to do. Her homework and she didn't eat dinner,

"My plan is going on smoothly." She said as she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Just as I thought."

Naruto opened the door and dumped his bag on his bed.

Sasuke was about to fell asleep while reading his book with his hand on his chin and shoulder on the table when he felt Naruto was inside the room.

"Where have you been? You should be here about thirty minutes ago. You've been always late to our study time since the past week." Sasuke brushed his hair with his hand and turned to Naruto.

"Sasuke don't be ridiculous, it is just thirty minutes." Naruto replied.

Sasuke stood up and pushed Naruto against the wall. "Tell me."

"Okay," Sasuke calmed down and sat down on the bed.

"I went to the dinning hall once my class ended. Then, when I am on my way to the dorm, Karin---"

"That girl…" Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto paused. He looked at Sasuke's expression changed. He looked like he was mad.

"Sasuke-" Naruto about to hold Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Sasuke moved Naruto's hand away.

*flashback* (earlier before Naruto reached the dorm)

*cellphone rings*

"A call?" Sasuke reached his cellphone and checked who was calling him. "Sakura?"

He immediately answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Sasuke, is this you?"… _"Yes, why did you call all of a sudden."…_ "Karin asked Naruto to hangout with her tomorrow afternoon…"_… "How did you know?"…_ "I heard them talking just a while ago, believe me I heard it from start to finish."…_ "Okay, thanks for telling me, Sakura."… _"No prob. Oh, I need to go now bye!"_

Sasuke closed his cellphone and sighed.

*flashbacks ends*

Sasuke's hand clenched his fists and looked at Naruto.

"You always spend time with her…" Sasuke murmured quietly. But it was enough for Naruto to hear.

"Sasuke, you know that I am always nice to girls. Why are you so fed up with her?" Naruto, tried to gently push Sasuke away from him.

"Stop… don't go…" Naruto saw Sasuke's tears roll down on his face. "Don't leave…"

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"Sakura called a while ago before you came. She told me everything. Everything you and Karin talked about."

"I…I…"

*knock* *knock*

Naruto left Sasuke there by the wall and walked towards the door. He opened and saw Sakura looking really mad.

"Hello, Sakura! What brings you here? whoa----" Sakura pulled Naruto out the dorm and closed the door from outside.

"Where are you meeting up with Karin tomorrow? Why did you even agree?! Aren't you even aware what Sasuke feels about that??" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Naruto, why did you have to do that anyway?" A mature voice was heard from afar.

"Ino?" Naruto looked at the also fuming girl. "I don't have any idea on what you two are talking about… especially the thing you are talking about Sasuke, Sakura."

"You are so dense Naruto…" Ino answered for Sakura.

The door opened and they saw Sasuke, crying.

"Oh my god, Sasuke is that you?" Ino was looking at Sasuke carefully.

"I don't know what to do with you Naruto. I have one more thing to say to say to you Naruto…" Sasuke hold up a big breath. "I HATE YOU!"

All of them were so shocked on what Sasuke said. Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto.

"I cannot believe you…" Ino walked away leaving Sakura and Naruto.

"Me, too." Sakura followed Ino to their dorm.

Naruto sighed and inside the dorm and cleaned up and went to sleep.


	10. Karin's Plot, part 2

Chapter 10: Karin's plot, part 2

Konohagakuen

Sakura, still angry bout what happened, was about to pick up her toothbrush and heard something from the bed room.

*cellphone rings*

"Sakura! Your phone is ringing!" Ino called while brushing her hair.

Sakura went outside and took her cellphone and checked who called her. It was Karin.

"Hello." Sakura answered coldly. She secretly put it on loud speaker for Ino to hear.

"_Sakura. Mind if you join me and Naruto tomorrow after school? It will be fun anyway?"… _"Ummm…" Sakura looked at Ino. And Ino gestured that she could go. "Okay.." Sakura answered. _"Great. Meet us at the train station tomorrow at 3 o'clock. Bye!"_

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and laughed. Sakura went to her closet and picked her favorite clothes. She thought that she can be with Naruto again. She will just pretend that Karin is not there in front of her.

The next day afternoon, before school finishes, Naruto and Sakura are seatmates.

"I am coming with you and Karin later. And I said okay."

Naruto looked at her. "Yosh!"

"How's Sasuke? Did you talk to him last night?"

"Yeah. But, he didn't answer me. He hates me know, my one, only best friend."

"Your only lover…" Sakura giggled.

"Hey!" Naruto's face turned red and glared at Sakura who was still lauhghing.

*bell rings*

"Meet you at the station, Naruto!" Sakura waved at him happily.

Naruto opened the door and saw Sasuke, who was always, studying.

Naruto was supposed to talk to him but he thought it will only make it worse. So he just ignored him.

Naruto got dressed and took his wallet and bag.

"I am going Sasuke." Naruto said as he closed the door.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued his studying stopping his jealousy to take over.

Sakura reached her dorm and got ready.

"You better hurry up and get there first before Karin." Ino reminded Sakura.

"I know." Sakura replied while brushing her short hair.

Sakura got to the train station. She went to the waiting shed and saw Naruto sitting there like he is looking for someone.

Naruto saw Sakura walking towards her and waved hi.

He stood up, "I'm so glad that you made it, Sakura and you made it before Karin, too." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" Sakura said putting her hands behind her and blushed.

"Well, Yeah!" Naruto answered. "I don't want to be stuck with her for hours. But if she really likes me so much, why not."

Sakura laughed because she was complimented Naruto. Well, yeah. She took it as a compliment.

Karin was walking through the crowd and saw Naruto and Sakura laughing together.

"_Yes, laugh all you want Sakura…"_ Karin thought.

"Hahaha……hm?" Sakura stopped and saw Karin walking towards them. "Oh, hey, Karin! You're late."

"Yeah, sorry."

Karin went near to Naruto who was with Sakura. She wrapped her arms on Naruto's arm. She still continued her flirting with Naruto.

Sakura, on the other hand, became jealous, she cannot allow Karin to do that with Naruto, and so she did the same thing, on the other arm of course.

Karin and Sakura stared at each other along the way.

First they went to the ramen shop, for them to eat. Naruto was so excited on eating there. But, Sakura and Karin were seated beside Naruto and still looking at each other.

Naruto was getting nervous on what's happening, because Karin and Sakura were feeding Naruto with their own ramen. And Naruto is not comfortable with that action, so what he did was, he moved on another chair and continued eating.

But Sakura and Karin moved to the same table. They kept doing that until Naruto finished eating his ramen.

The next stop was at the park.

Sakura and Karin, who was still on Naruto's arms, kept pulling Naruto on their sides.

"Let go Karin!" Sakura ordered. She kept tugging Naruto's arm

"No, you let go!" Karin answered and pulled harder.

Naruto got angry and pulled his arms away from the girls.

"Stop! Aren't you two friends back then?" Naruto asked.

"No!" The two girls answered with glares.

"Okay, but you should not do this to me." Naruto took a big breath. "Sakura, you should not act like a kid. You are only invited, so could you at least behave?"

Sakura's tears fell on her face rapidly. She stared at Naruto and ran away with out saying a single word.

"No! Sakura wait--" Naruto stopped and saw Karin holding his arm, stopping him from chasing Sakura. "Karin?'

"Please, stay." Karin begged.

"But Sakura is--" Naruto said.

"Please…"

Naruto had no choice but to stay.

Karin hugged Naruto and smiled behind him…

"_Plot number two, complete." _ Karin thought.


	11. Giving up

Chapter 11: Giving up

Konohagakuen

Sasuke was sleeping soundly until he heard the door opened loudly. He knew he was Naruto. He was about to get up from bed and remembered that he and Naruto got in to a fight because of Karin… and he thought that he, maybe just wait for the right time to talk to Naruto. So, he remained lying on his bed.

"I'm back." Naruto whispered and went inside the bathroom.

"So??? How did it go???" Ino opened the door before Sakura could even touch the door knob.

Sakura looked down and dried tears on her face.

"Oh, sorry. Sakura, what happened to you? Did something wrong happen ?" Ino asked Sakura, leading her to the bed.

Sakura nodded. "Karin made me jealous of her and Naruto told me to behave like a child. It was the first time someone told me that. "Sakura's eyes started to water again.

"I know we should not be talking about that. You just keep it a secret from me okay?" Ino stood up. "You should go to sleep, we have school tomorrow remember?"

*two weeks later*

Saturday morning and Sakura was now feeling better than ever.

Ino stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Sakura, who was fixing her hair by the mirror.

Sakura was still mad at Naruto because of what happened two weeks ago. But, he still acted normal like nothing happened. Then again, he is still with Karin.

Ino and Sakura went to the dining hall for breakfast.

The stepped in and saw Naruto and Karin on the same table talking to each other, and Sasuke, who was 4 tables away from them, eating alone.

Naruto saw Sakura and waved at her.

Sakura ignored him and went to Sasuke's table with their breakfast.

"Hey," Sakura seated beside Sasuke as she sat on her seat. "How are you Sasuke? We haven't talked since last week. Any news?"

"Hn."

He suddenly stood up and gave Sakura and Ino a smirk, a very short one. It was enough for the two to see. He went outside not looking back to Sakura and Ino.

Naruto kept listening to Karin and he just noticed that Sasuke was already gone. He was sure that even they had a fight; they will still go back to the dorm together after eating at the dining hall.

He stood up leaving Karin behind and followed Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was walking fast to catch up with his roommate.

"Don't follow me." Sasuke said coldly and closed his eyes not minding the boy behind him. He kept walking with his eyes closed.

They reached the stairs. Sasuke, still ignoring Naruto, ran up to the stairs. Unfortunately, he tripped making Naruto catch hi from bellow.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto's face was so close to Sasuke's. Sasuke got angrier and moved Naruto's arms away.

"Put me down." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto had no choice but to follow. But once Naruto let go of Sasuke, he continued going up the stairs straight to their room.

Sasuke barged in the room and Naruto followed and closed the door.

"Let's talk about this, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

"We don't have to talk about anything…because…I... give up."

Naruto's eye's widened. He doesn't have any idea Sasuke was talking about. "Give up on what?"

"…on you."

Naruto was shocked on what he just heard.

"We are just wasting time, Naruto…" Sasuke sat on his bed. "…just don't talk to me anymore… I'll just stop loving you..."

"Sa—"Naruto was cut off when Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Stop." Sasuke dropped his hand from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto sighed. He thought that it would be better if he give Sasuke some alone time from now on.

*later that night*

"I wonder what happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked Ino lying on her bed.

"Beats me." Ino turned around and continued her sleep.

Sakura sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Karin's Plot, part 3

Chapter 12: Karin's plot, part 3

Konohagakuen

Sunday morning, the sun's rays went through the windows of the student's' dorms.

Naruto was sleeping soundly when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto answered half-asleep.

"_Naruto? This is Karin. I just wanted to tell you that, I want to see you this morning. Are free?"…_ "Yeah, Karin. I'm free." Naruto replied looking at his sleeping roommate looking worried._ "That's great. Well see you outside your dorm! Bye…" *hangs up*_

_Sigh. "I can't believe she always does this to me." Naruto pouted and went straight to the bathroom._

_*alarm clock rings*_

_Yawn. "We have a big day, Ino. Lets get ready." Sakura got up and went to Ino, shaking her._

"_You perfectly know that I am awake, Sakura. You don't have to shake Me." Ino got up and rubbed her hand on Sakura's head._

"_Why do have to do this?" Ino complained, holding a dustpan and a broom.  
_

"It is the principal's orders. We have nothing to do about this. And besides, we'll have free lunches for a week if we do this" Sakura beamed at Ino, while she swept all the leaves in front of her.

"Fine."

Karin was standing below a shady tree near Naruto's dorm. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Karin!" Naruto his two hands up at Karin.

"Hey," Karin raised her hand a little. "There is something I need to tell you." Karin said, while adjusting her glasses.

"Huh?" Naruto closed his eyes with a confused expression.

Karin gave him a big grin. She looked like her whole personality changed. "I don't even like you," Karin said. "in fact, I just used you to get closer to Sasuke."

"What the--" Naruto tightened his fist.

"I planned all along, your argument with Sakura, and your argument with…" Karin turned her back at Naruto. "… Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened. He can't believe that Karin was responsible for all of the misunderstandings. Naruto will never forgive her.

"Now that Sasuke hates you, I can finally take him away. He doesn't even care if he goes with me, because he just gave up on you right?" Naruto felt down on himself.

Karin walked away with a smile on her face.

Sakura was still sweeping, because got tired easily when she saw Naruto by the tree looking at Karin, who was walking away. Sakura got worried and went to Naruto.

"Hey," Sakura held Naruto's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked so flushed out he didn't notice Sakura was there.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her. "She dumped me…"

"Karin did?" Sakura was surprised. "How could she??? For dumping a great…guy like…you…" Sakura blushed.

"Really? Wow, I never thought you like me that much Sakura." Naruto scratched his head with a half smile.

"Hmph." Sakura turned back. "Why would I like you?!"

Naruto pouted. "So… want to hang out for the day? I am now free from Karin so, mind if you join me?"

"Uhh…" Sakura looked at Naruto. "Well maybe for a while, I can manage." Sakura put her broom and dustpan by the tree.

Ino saw everything. She is such a gossip girl. She laughed and said, "Yes! She finally got what she wanted. She has Naruto now!"


End file.
